Chiasa Journey NEW
by ExxDxx12
Summary: Four siblings with the powers of the elements they are not even aware of yet. While traveling through the Kiko region, they're finding the pieces of the puzzle they need to gather to finally discover the things they're capable of.


Daiki and Aoi dashed out of the Dewford Town Pokemon Center the next morning, not waiting for anything to beat Brawly at their surfing competition. A very tired Kohaku and Kin followed out, yawning loudly.

"Why're they always up so early?" Kin asked.

"Whaddaya mean _'they'_? I'm surprised Daiki had gotten up before Miyuki-tan this time," Kohaku replied, pointing her thumb behind her where Miyuki was, hugging a pillow.

"Uh… what's with the pillow, Miyuki-tan?" Kin asked.

Miyuki blinked her drooping eyes and looked down to see she was indeed holding one to her chest. "Oh. Never knew I even got outta bed."

The boys were only a few feet away from the Gym doors. They knocked on each of them, and burst open with a group of surfers, smashing them away onto the ground. They lied on the ground stunned. Then they saw Brawly walk out and smiled at him. "Hey, Brawly!"

"Good to see you two up so early today," Brawly said helping them up. "But I'm sorry to tell you, I'm surfing with some of my students right now. Would you mind waiting a couple hours before we start our competition?"

The boys groaned in disappointment, but nodded to let him do what he already planned. They were going to follow him, but were both pulled away by the ear by Miyuki. "Don't bother. You two need to take a break."

Out on the beach, the five of them walked up to a nearby ice cream stand.

"We _do _have money this time, right Aoi?" Daiki asked.

"Or am I gonna have to blow a hole in this town's police station, too?" Miyuki said.

Aoi sweat dropped and put his hands up in front of him. "Don't worry; we won't go to jail again."

The woman behind the stand smiled at them. "And what can I get for you kids?"

Aoi stepped forward. "Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, and pistachio, please. What about you, Miyuki-chan?"

"Got a chocolate-vanilla twist?" she asked the woman.

"I'm sorry; we only have those flavors that he said and mint chip. Is it okay for you to have that instead?"

"Is it okay to pay with Monopoly money?" Miyuki asked back bluntly, making everyone sweat drop. "Yeah, fine. I'll just take the mint chip."

The woman handed them their ice cream after Aoi had paid. They walked along the beach's wooden walk board.

Kohaku licked the frozen strawberry desert. "So what do we do now?"

"Well," Aoi said, with the other hands index finger on his chin. "Brawly's surfing right now. So why don't you and I get warmed up for our competition against him, Daiki?"

He shrugged and licked the pistachio ice cream. "Fine with me."

"Then let's get in the water!" Kin cheered excitedly. Both of the girls scarfed their ice cream down and took a hold on each of Miyuki's wrists. They rocketed down the beach's walk board (with Miyuki's ice cream somehow still in her right hand).

Daiki and Aoi were left in the dust, sweat dropping. "Well, they've certainly become livelier ever since Miyuki-chan showed up." Aoi said.

"I'll never understand how a rude, careless girl like her is so compatible with girls like Kohaku and Kin," Daiki said beginning to follow them.

"Come on out, everyone!" Miyuki tossed all of her Ultra and Pokeballs into the air, releasing her team on the warm sand. They all immediately adjusted to the area and either relaxed in the shade or played in the sand or water depending on their personality.

"Good idea, Miyuki-tan!" the girls said, tossing theirs. "Come out and play!"

"You guys, too!" Aoi and Daiki called out.

All of the normal Pokemon splashed in the water or helped build sand castles, while the Shadows stayed in their own "shadowy" area.

"What's the matter with them?" Aoi asked walking over to them.

Miyuki followed and smiled at them, even if they all sneered at her. "Looks like they're not very used to you guys yet."

"Well I don't want my cuddly Growlithe to sit all by itself!" Kohaku cried.

"Or my cuties Plusle and Minun!" added Kin, making the mentioned Pokemon sweat drop at their owners' "fan-girl modes".

Aoi said, "I do feel kinda bad about Azurill. But it listened to me during our Rustboro Gym battle a few times; shouldn't it be a normal Pokemon now?"

"Not exactly. It may listen, but it takes a lot of time and care to make them normal again." Miyuki explained.

"So what?" Daiki said. "They're just filled with rage and hate aren't they? If that's their true form, why don't they just stay that way?"

Miyuki pointed a finger in his face. "Watch it, Chiasa. Need I remind you that half of my team used to be Shadow Pokemon? Now they're healthy and filled with the love and compassion I've been giving them."

"Was that your love or someone else's?" he muttered quietly, but was still heard by Miyuki.

She got another ice cream and planted it right on the top of his head. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes with her back to him. "Say something like that again and I'll drop another one of those down your swimming trunks."

Daiki blinked and realized what she did when a big chunk of mint ice cream dripped from his hair. He raged. "Why the hell did you do that, Miyuki?"

She turned back to him, opened one eye, pulled at the lower lid, and stuck out her tongue. "_Behhh!_"

Many veins appeared at his temple.

Kin giggled. "Uh-oh! He's getting mad!"

Kohaku took Miyuki's other hand and began running away. "Run, Miyuki-tan!"

Through their little chase (that was only going back and forth in that spot of the beach), Aoi was confused. "Didn't Daiki and Miyuki-chan already finish their ice cream? Where'd Miyuki-chan get…?" he looked to his left where a woman in a beach chair was reading a book with her right hand up in the air trying to eat the ice cream that disappeared. Aoi sweat dropped again.

The girls all stayed on the sandy beach after their little chase while the boys got out on their surf boards. They sat down on them until a wave big enough for the both of them appeared.


End file.
